Seto and Mokuba's Life
by cheeze64
Summary: We all know Seto is evil and he was once the best duelit inthe world....well what about before that? What about his life in the orphange and how it al started??The abuse, harsh living arrangements and the parents are all revealed.


The days where Mokuba and Seto are still in the orphanage and how they got there.. Mokuba is 8, Seto is 13.  
  
Mokuba: Doo bee doo..::skipping home from school::  
  
::opens door to house::  
  
Mokuba: HI MOMMY!!! I had a great day! We made our very own handprints! We traced them and colored them .OH IT WAS SO FUN MOMMY!!  
  
Mother: ::laughs wearily:: That's nice dear.  
  
Mokuba: Mommy..what's that on your head? Did you get ANOTHER boo boo!!?? I told you to be more careful! You have boo boos all over your back, legs and arms. You need to be careful mommy. And..::sniffs:: what that smell??  
  
Mother: ::forces a laugh:: I'll try and remember that son. I..Um.that smell is just dinner.  
  
::car door slams::  
  
Mokuba: ::worried:: Daddy is home.  
  
Mother: SETO!!! Bring your brother upstairs and help him with his homework.  
  
Seto: Huh? What fo..oh I see..dad's home. Come on Mokuba.  
  
::both run to the upstairs::  
  
Mother: H-H-H-Hello dear. H-H-H-How was you day?  
  
Dad: HOW DO YOU THINK? DAMMIT. Why do you have your car on in the garage? YOUR WASTING GAS! GAS COSTS MONEY! YOU ARE WASTING MY MONEY!!!! Where's dinner dammit?!  
  
Mother: It will be ready soon just wait a few.  
  
Dad: I don't need to wait! I work and slave all day at work. All you do is sit around and scratch your fat ass all day! Jesus is it so difficult to put a piece of shit that you make into the oven and make some food IF you can even call it that! You're so worthless!  
  
Mother: Well I'm sorry.I was at the .  
  
Dad: Let me guess.THE MALL??? WASTING ALL MY HARD EARNED CASH ON SHIT THAT YOU WISH FIT YOU??!! Now all I ask for is a little food when I get home and respect..IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK! ::slaps her::And what the hell is that smell??? ::punches her::  
  
Mokuba: Why can't we stay in our old rooms? It so small and damp in here I can barely breathe.::cough:: And why is daddy yelling again? I'm scared.what if he comes up here.and. ::starts to cry::  
  
Seto: Dad says we're not worthy enough to sleep downstairs. "Thilth must live in thilth" as he says. Don't you worry Mokuba. Whatever happens I will be here for you.  
  
Mokuba: ::sniffle:: But big brother, you already have so many bruises from protecting me..  
  
Seto: It alright. Don't you worry. Hey, lets get outta here. We'll climb down the tree and go get some ice cream. Whadaya say?  
  
Mokuba: Bu-Bu-But daddy will be mad.  
  
Seto: Don't you worry. Come on.  
  
::opens window::  
  
::both hear footsteps::  
  
Mokuba: O-O-O-O-Oh NO! H-H-H-H-H-H-He's coming! ::whimpering:: Oh no Seto what do we do! O noo..  
  
Seto: Shhh..here. Get inside this dresser.hurry he's coming!  
  
::Mokuba climbs into dresser almost at the same time as attic door opens::  
  
Dad: You little shits! What the hell are you doing up here! Seto are you trying to hide Mokuba? I've told you over and over not to do that. For your blunder you will pay!  
  
::runs to Seto. Seto tries to resist. Father flings him across the room. He grabs his head and slams it onto the floor and then rubs his face on the floor::  
  
Dad: YOU LIKE THIS YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE A DOG WHO LIVES IN FILTH AND FOR BEING SO YOU SHALL EAT IT!  
  
::Dad picks up mothballs and chunks of dust and shoves it down Seto's mouth. Grabs ammonia from nearby table and puts some on a teaspoon. Shoves it down Seto's throat and Seto's eyes tear and he groans in anguish. Mokuba watches in horror. Dad picks up Seto's by the hair and flings him across the room::  
  
Dad: Now come here Mokuba. For not stopping your brother from hiding you, you shall be punished as well!  
  
::Picks up Mokuba by the ear and drops him. Does this repeatedly. As Mokuba sits on the floor and moans he kicks him in the stomach repeatedly and many times in the back. Picks up bottle of ammonia and empties it out in the old stingy bowl in the closet::  
  
Dad: Now maybe if you stay in the same room as this you will be less filthy though I highly doubt it!  
  
::throws Mokuba into the closet and locks it::  
  
Dad: IF YOU DISOBEY ME AGAIN YOU'LL GET IT TWICE AS BAD YOU HERE ME YOU DOGS!  
  
(It was very hard not to disobey Dad for it seemed he made up new rules every day and it was hard to keep track of what they were not allowed to do.)  
  
Seto:..::weakly:: M-M-M-Mokuba.::Seto groans and passes out. He wakes up a half hour later in immense pain. Tries to recap on what had happened and remember Mokuba in the closet::  
  
Seto:MOKUBA! ::crying:: Dammit..::picks up hammer and breaks the door down::  
  
::the closet reeks and Mokuba is unconscious on the floor shaking::  
  
Seto: Oh Mokuba.please please be ok!  
  
::Seto find a glass of water and gives half to Mokuba and half to himself. Then he opens the window::  
  
Mokuba: ::weakly:: Seto.you said you would protect me.  
  
Seto: I'm so sorry Mokuba!!! Oh man it stinks up here.we can't stay here..come on. Let's climb out the window. I'm sure we can sneak into Benny's tree house and stay there a few hours. Come on.  
  
Later on as Mokuba and Seto return .  
  
Mokuba: Why is the house on fire Seto??  
  
Seto: ...::speechless, runs up to paramedics and firemen:: What happened? Where are my parents? How did this happen?  
  
Firemen: The house was filling up with gasoline. The car was on in the garage and the house filled up with it. We're guessing that the oven flames or a cigarette caused the explosion. We're not sure but that house was filled with gas. Even the smallest spark could have caused an explosion.  
  
Seto: Why would the house fill up with gas?  
  
Firemen: I've been asking neighbors. I'm sorry son but your mother was an awfully depressed woman. The only thing I can say is that she tried to end her misery. ..Oh hello Maureen. This lady is Maureen from the station. She'll drive you over to the orphanage since she's already checked and there are no foster homes available.  
  
Mokuba: What's going on Seto? Where's mommy? Where are they taking us? ::wimpering:: What are we going to do?  
  
Seto: Don't you worry now. I don't know what will happen but no matter what I will ALWAYS be here for you no matter what. We're in this together ::extends slashed, bruised arm out::  
  
Mokuba: ::wearily:: Yea.::extends arm and hold Seto's hand:: together!  
  
They get into the car and drive to the orphanage.  
I'm not sure if this one was so great. Give me reviews please! If reviews are good I'll keep going. If they're bad I'll just let this story stop here 


End file.
